


George W. Bush x Piccolo Part 1

by Righteous_Fanfic_God



Series: Geroge W. Bush x Piccolo [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Ed Edd n Eddy, Star Wars - All Media Types, United States Presidency
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, President, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Righteous_Fanfic_God/pseuds/Righteous_Fanfic_God
Summary: The multiverse is in danger, and only one man has the power to stop it. Can Georgie achieve Universal Instinct tm before time runs out?





	George W. Bush x Piccolo Part 1

# George W. Bush x Piccolo, Part 1

## LISTEN TO THE AUDIOBOOK HERE: https://soundcloud.com/righteous-fanfic-narration/gwbxpiccolo 

### Chapter 1: 9/11

### 

“Sir, what is our next course of action?” The words cut the silence like a freshly sharpened knife into warm butter. If he wanted to be honest, he didn’t have a damn clue. However, he must not show weakness in this time of peril. “Sir?” Again, the words struck his ear canal and reverberated with a presence alike to a meteor crashing into Earth.

“Well, I suppose we better enact the DEFCON safety plan.” Sweat furrowed on his brow, and he was visibly shaken. Much like the bottle of champagne he had downed not 12 hours ago, celebrating his victory over the accursed Voldemort. It was a long, hard, battle that challenged his very stamina and pushed him to achieve greater heights of power. It was that fight with Voldemort that allowed him to attain the powers of the Ultra Instinct™ form. With this new form, he could dodge anything, have incredible power, unlimited stamina, and increased girth. However, nothing could prepare him for this.

“Mr. President, are you sure about this? The DEFCON safety plan could ruin the entire multiverse!” He knew full well the dangers of the DEFCON safety plan. But he was adamant to fight this evil force which has attacked the great nation he was meant to protect; The United States of America. He took down his family crest from the wall to give it one last look. The Bush family was a strong and powerful lineage. A terrorist attack would not hold him back.

“I’m absolutely sure. We must protect our country, and work with the other leading powers of the multiverse to stop this terroristic threat. Power the universe jump machine.”

“Yes, Mr. President.” A couple of towers falling down won’t stop Georgie, George W. Bush thought to himself. Risking it all, he stepped into the time machine.

“May the time gods forgive me” George said, exasperated from the mental stress. 

### Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Lands

George W. Bush fell to the ground face first, slamming into the hard ground with a force almost as great to topple a set of towers. 

“Bejeesus that knocked the hell out of me. But I see the multiverse is still intact.” The scene he faced was curious; a wide, sprawling desert had suddenly appeared before him. He had hoped this wasn’t the post-nuclear apocalyptic future he had feared before he made his time jump. The heat was moderate, as the desert climate was cooling as dusk approached. “I better find me some of that civilization, or else I'm doomed. I’m not even sure what universe I'm in!” George W. Bush pushed himself off the sandy, grainy ground using .01% of his total strength. Despite the crash and fall, this damage meant nothing to a U.S. President who has mastered Ultra Instinct™. He stood up, and summoned his Ki to leap and fly 150 meters into the air to scan for life. In the horizon, he thought he found a small mud hut. And something more curious happening in the sky. “Well I swear that’s a set of twin suns setting in the distance. Gotta be some kinda sign. And would you look at it; they’re setting right over that hut. I oughta fly there.” And so George W. Bush flew towards the hut, at a force equivalent to a Boeing 747 hitting light-speed. He arrived in an instant. “Hello? Is anyone there? I reckon I could use some help.” 

### Chapter 3: Love at First Sight

“Ah, a visitor. Don’t get too many of those these days. Go ahead, come in to my humble abode.” The man he faced looked nothing like one of George’s own universe. He had green skin, with pink spots entrenching his body like biting into a watermelon whole. He wore baggy purple sweatpants that seemed to hug his buttocks, as George could see when he walked away. “My name is Piccolo. I’m actually not home to this universe. I stumbled upon here due to an unfortunate accident. This place is called Tattooine, of the Star Wars universe, or universe number five thousand six hundred and fifty two. Very close to the Ed, Edd, n Eddy universe, which is universe number five thousand six hundred and fifty one.” George remembered universe number five thousand six hundred and fifty one, for he fought valiantly along Rolf and the Ed boys against Voldemort years ago. 

“Oh gosh darn it, I was hoping to reach universe number five thousand six hundred and fifty one” George exclaimed. Piccolo lit a fire and gave George a blanket. 

“So you know the Ed boys. Are you perhaps George W. Bush? The man who achieved Ultra Instinct™? I’m honored to be in your presence, oh mighty one.” George blushed, his face turning a deep red, much alike to a nice freshly plucked apple. 

“Well shucks, I guess I got me some fans in the other universes. To tell the truth, my universe has been attacked by an evil force and I need some help. They flew some planes into a few towers.” Piccolo’s brow furrowed. 

“Hmm, sounds like something I’ve run into before. In fact, it wiped out my entire universe. This is the work of Zucc.” George was aghast. 

“Zucc? Mark Zuckerburg? W-we have no chance. This whole things cahoot.” Piccolo smirked. 

“Heh. Guess you don’t know about Universal Instinct™. I should train you. You could stand to learn a few tricks, Georgie.” George blushed again, this time with the shade of a Coca-Cola can. 

“G-Georgie? Well by golly, I haven’t been given a nickname in years.” Piccolo patted George W. Bush on the shoulder. 

“Let’s get that Universal Instinct™ in you, Georgie boy.” 

### Chapter 4: Universal Instinct™ Unlocked! Go Piccolo, Unleash the Pickle!

“Come at me with everything you fucking got.” Piccolo demanded of George W. Bush. 

“AAAAAAGGGHHH!!!! MASS WEAPON OF DESTRUCTION ATTACK!” George W. Bush jumped towards Piccolo, arms extended, his massive energy flying towards Piccolo with the force of a billion galaxies. Piccolo seemed unphased. He grabbed both of George W. Bush’s arms with the ease of a child picking up a toy airplane. 

“Y’know, I could swear you’re almost a little cute. The way you work yourself up, the determination to save your universe. That’s something a guy like me really admires.” George didn’t blush this time, but instead was overcome with a warmth in his heart. George looked into Piccolo senpai’s eyes and saw what he must do. 

“May I?” George asked, with a hint of ecstasy in his voice. Piccolo didn’t answer with words, but rather with his mouth. His big, green, fat lips, reminiscent of two supple dill pickles wrapped around George W. Bush’s lips and they began their training. George could see that Piccolo was getting hard in his purple sweatpants, with a length of what must be 12 inches, and a girth of 8 inches. George became excited. George’s pussy began aching for the massive penis nestled within Piccolo’s sweatpants. “MMF give me that big juicy pickle daddy!” George W. Bush exclaimed, desperate for his anus to be filled with such girth and might from Piccolo senpai. 

“You better go Ultra Instinct™ if you wanna complete this training, you titillating sexy Texan.” George pulled away from Piccolo for a moment, filled with bliss and ecstasy. He clenched his sphincter, started screaming remembering all his past tragedies. He became overcome with a whitish blue aura. Instantly, George W. Bush grabbed Piccolo in a fifth of a second and threw him on the ground. 

“Y’all ready for this!?” George barked at Piccolo. 

“Hngh, my god this ENERGY!!!” Piccolo exclaimed, with great surprise. Suddenly, in one swift motion, George W. Bush had Piccolo’s purple sweatpants around his ankles, and he straddled his wet, dripping, moist presidential pussy over Piccolo’s massive pink and green muscular veiny penis. “OH GOD!!! This is the best pussy I’ve ever fucked!!” George smirked, as his hips slammed up and down on Piccolo’s body. 

“Well you’ve never had some presidential pussy have you, you green faggot?” Piccolo grew angry. 

“ARGH! NO ONE CALLS ME A GREEN FAGGOT!!” With one swift motion, Piccolo lifted George W. Bush up and slammed him into the ground, reversing their positions. Piccolo began slamming his dick into George W. Bush with frustration and pent up horniness from living in the middle of the desert. 

“Ah! Ooooh! Bejeesus!” George W. Bush was overcome with delight and glee. 

“HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS, HUH? HOW'S THIS FOR A ‘GREEN FAGGOT?’’ Piccolo felt his Namekian seminal fluids building up inside him. It was time for his special move, and for George to become Universal Instinct. “SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!!!” Piccolo screamed at the top his lungs. George’s entire face clenched towards the center. 

“BY GOD!!!!” Piccolo’s seminal fluids, his cum, shot out at 500 mph into George W. Bush’s pussy and womb. George W. Bush felt something happening within him. Suddenly, he saw a flash of every single universe that exists. “Piccolo, somethings happening!” George exclaimed. Piccolo pulled out of George’s pussy. His Namekian cum spilled out of George’s pussy, making an enormous cream pie that dribbled onto the sandy floor. Piccolo, out of breath, managed to smile. 

“Looks like you’ve achieved Universal Instinct™ see, my cum is the key to unlocking this hidden power.” George W. Bush suddenly began glowing with a massive rainbow aura. 

“Yeah!! This feels amazing! I’m sure to get those Al ka-ee-da bastards now! Thanks Piccolo!” Piccolo winked. “Stop by anytime, you sexy president.” 

## TO BE CONTINUED?

## 


End file.
